OBSESSED ShadAmy style
by puppydog4
Summary: Shadow and Amy are happily married with two children. Until a sexy new office temp develops a dangerous crush on shadow. Based on the movie Obsessed.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Walking into their new home was two happily married hedgehog couple named Shadow and Amy. Shadow, a black hedgehog with red stripes, starts to show his wife Amy, a pink hedgehog with short quills, around their new house. "This is a great house, especially for the children," Amy said to her husband.

Later that night, Shadow and Amy were having dinner. Then, their 2 year old daughter named Hamtoi says "I wuv this house." Her twin brother named Axel agrees "Yeah it big." Hamtoi is a dark pink hedgehog with red eyes. Axel is a black hedgehog purple stripes and green eyes and has white turf of fur on his chest. "I know your father picked a great house." Amy said with a smile. "With your mother's help I did pick a great house."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: Here's the next chapter of my fanfic. Sorry if the chapters seem short, I'll try to make them longer. Please no mean reviews. I am still getting the hang of writing stories. I will not tolerate rude comments. Now on with the story.**

**Chapter 2:**

The next morning, Shadow drives to his job. He was dressed in black suit, black pants, a white dress shirt underneath the suit, and black tie and dress shoes. His job was being the vice president of a major company called "Tails' electronics"(**a/n if anybody knows a better name send me a pm)**. As he was in the elevator waiting for his floor, he didn't notice that there was a beautiful gray cat with blue eyes. The cat was wearing a white button up blouse and a black pencil skirt. "27th floor?" she asked. "Excuse me," Shadow replied.

"Are you going to the 27th floor because I am?" She said.

"Yeah, I work there," Shadow said.

"I see well my name is Penny," the cat said.

"Nice to meet you. My name is-," before Shadow could finish Penny drops her papers on the floor and starts to pick them up. Shadow helps her and their hands brush against each other, but Shadow doesn't notice. Then, they got to their floor.

While walking shadow notices that Penny is going the same way. "Are you following me?" Shadow asked.

"No, I am supposed to give these papers to Shadow the Hedgehog. Do you know him?" Penny replies. "Yeah I know him. He's a real jerk sometimes, but don't tell him," Shadow says.

"Don't worry my lips are sealed," Penny said as she walks away and talks to someone else. Shadow walks toward his office, where he is greeted by a blue hedgehog with green eyes. The hedgehog was wearing a light blue dress shirt, black pants, and black dress shoes. "Hey Shadow, how's the new house." He asked. "Hey Sonic, it's going well and my family loves it." Shadow replies.

"Well that's great!" Sonic says. "Well if Amy calls tell her I am at a meeting." Shadow says.

"Ok," Sonic says as he starts doing his paper work. Penny walks in and starts to look at Shadow. Sonic notices her and asks "can I help you?" "Yeah I came to drop these off." Says Penny as she puts the papers down. Then she continues to stare at shadow.

Sonic notices and tells her "Be careful, he's married." "The good ones are always married." Penny says. "Yeah or they're straight." Sonic joked. Penny laughs at his joke and then she leaves. Shadow goes to his meeting and then she starts to go home. On his way, a silver-white colored hedgehog named Silver walks to him and says "Hey Shadow want to come to a basketball game?" Shadow replies, "No I can't. Have to get home and help Amy with the unpacking."

"Come on; just tell her that you have work to do."

"No."

"Coward"

"Yes, I know am. Bye Silver."

"Bye shadow."

**Later that night**

"Amy it's your turn to change their diapers."

"No, I did it last time. So don't con your way out this." Amy yelled from downstairs. Shadow sighs and changes his children's diapers. After he finished, Shadow goes down stairs and cuddles with his wife on the couch.

**There all done. So sorry that it took a while, but I had tons of homework and had finals to study for. But now that I am on winter break; I have time to write. Thank you. **


End file.
